Sleep-Over and Out
Sleep-Over and Out Starring *Josh *Petunia *Rip *Torn Featuring *Buck and Chuck *Giggles *Cuddles *Bastion *Hippy Plot Josh,Petunia,Rip,Torn,Buck,Chuck,Cuddles,Bastion and Hippy are seen having a sleep-over at Giggles house. Upstairs Buck in Chuck lay in a bed by a window, Giggles and Cuddles lay in another bed and Josh lays with Petunia in a third. Josh is unhappy because Buck and Chuck took the bed he wanted so to cheer him self up he starts making a picture of a bed out of stuff he brought with him. Downstairs Bastion and Hippy are in the kitchen making a snack while Rip and Torn sit at the table. Hippy knocks over a glass and it shatters causing Rip and Torn to flip-out (broken glass sounds like gunshot from war). Rip grabs Bastion and shoves his head into the microwave, Rip turns on the microwave and Bastion's brain pops like popcorn. Meanwhile Torn grabs the glass and slices Hippys throat. At this same time Josh finishes his picture and is about to show Petunia it when a crash is heard. Buck and Cuddles get up to check it out. Downstairs Buck and Cuddles see the remains of Bastion and Hippy. The duo scream and are then attacked by Rip and Torn. Torn snaps Bucks neck while Rip does the same with Cuddles. Back upstairs the remaining four hear the screams and then they see Rip and Torn covered in blood. In fear Chuck and Giggles hide under a bed while Josh and Petunia stand frozen with fear. Rip and Torn see Chuck and Giggles hide so they go for them first. Rip and Torn starts jumping on the bed causing it to beat up Chuck and Giggles until on one jump a couple of springs break and impale Chuck and Giggles. Josh unfreezes and grabs Petunia. They went downstairs to explore what chaos Rip and Torn have done. The duo discovers a blood stain on a framed painting, causing both of them to gasp and hyperventilate (They both have OCD). Petunia wipes off the stain until they see a window. The duo then jumps out of the window to escape but they forget to open it first. Pieces of Josh and Petunia land on the ground in the shape of bed. The episode ends with Torn and Rip falling asleep on the bed they were jumping on. Deaths #Bastion's brain is cooked #Hippy's neck is slit #Buck and Cuddles have their necks snapped #Chuck and Giggles are impaled by springs #Josh and Petunia are sliced to bits by glass. Trivia #Every death in this episode happened at the same time as one other character. #The picture that Josh and Petunia's body parts formed was the same as the one Josh made earlier #This is the second time a big picture has been made unitentionally. The first time was in Carn-Evil, Oddly enough the bodies of Josh and Petunia were used in both. #The sleeping picture is the first big picture screenshot to have Josh giving it a thumbs up for completion like he does on every picture. The sleeping picture is also featured on Josh's spinoff (Josh's Big Picture Showcase) in the first episode of Series 7 along with an airplane (from Airport Madness) and a portrait of Flippy out of army stuff. The co-star of the spinoff commented on it and decided to doze like Josh in the picture. #Josh wears his PJs instead of his shirt and trousers and he is still wearing his cap. Josh's PJs have paint splats and art tools (a paintbrush, a paint pallete and a paint bottle) which sums up his interest in art. #Despite having invisible clothes, Hippy, Bastion, Buck, Chuck, Cuddles, Rip, Torn, Giggles and Petunia have PJs along with Josh. #Bastion's death is the same death Petunia suffered in "Keepin' it Reel" #Chuck's and Giggles' deaths are similar to Petunia's death in "Hello Dolly" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 19 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 19 Episodes